Some printers have printheads that dispense ink on a substrate such as paper.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used herein, stating that a layer is “on”, “above” or “below” another layer does not mean the two layers must be in “contact”; they may be in direct contact and intervening layers may or a may not be present. The phrase “in contact with” is used to mean direct contact between two structures without an intervening structure or layer.